Intuitive Aptitude
The power to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. Also Called * Hyper Intuition * Innate Capability * Instinctive Aptitude * Intuitive Intellect/Intelligence * Psychic Aptitude * Spontaneous Learning Capabilities The user can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. Intuition, also called Discernment or Instinct, is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the user to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn’t go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called Gnosis. Applications *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Enhanced Combat Techniques *Observational Replication **Intuitive Replication Variations * Ability Intuition - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. * Anatomical Intuition aka Bodily Intuition - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). * [[Artistic Intuition|'Artistic Intuition']]: 'to intuitivly have mastery of skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. * [[Business Intuition|'Business Intuition]]: '''to have innate knowledge and mastery of how to run/expand stocks, businesses, companies and economy. * '''Chemical Intuition - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. * Escape Intuition aka Situational/Danger Escape Intuition, Evasion Intuition or''Situational/Danger Evasion Intuition'': ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. * Intuitive Precognition- Intuitively sense and react to future events. Allows one to intuitively create perfect tactics, and strategies. * Mathematical Intuition - intuitively possess mastery and understand of all forms of math, logic, codes, ciphers, puzzles, games, riddles, deductive & inductive reasoning. Can easily, perfectly, and rapidly do all calculations and analysis in head without stress. * Mechanical Intuition - Intuitive understanding of mechanics and electronic, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". * Medical Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. * Survival Intuition - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. * [[Adaptive Magic|'Magic Intuition']]:' to intuitively posses excellent perception, mastery in deception, trickery, illusions, and magic, including all forms and variations. * [[Martial Arts_Intuition|'Martial Arts Intuition]]: to intuitively know any fighting skill. Can master any technique after seeing it once. If there is a way to win a fight you will. * Musical Intuition - intuitively understanding and use any instruments, musical notes, and sing with the proficiency of a master. With this ability one only needs to touch an instrument before they instantly become proficient in it. Also gives the user perfect pitch hearing. * [[Photographic Deduction|'Photographic Deduction']]: '''Intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. * '''Physics Intuition - to intuitively comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. User can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light, radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and structure of atoms. * Predator Instinct - possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature, one with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where it is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. * Pressure Point Intuition - to intuitively pin point the pressure points in a person and move instinctively of what each pressure point does. * Prey Instinct - instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. * [[Psychological Intuition|'Psychological Intuition']]:' to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. Allows user to detect lies, and do perfect cold-readings. * 'Scientific Prowess - have intuitive knowledge, skill, and mastery in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. * Seduction Intuition - intuitive seductive and sexual skills, user is be able to seduce anyone, and always provide immense sexual pleasure to anyone including oneself. * Sickness Intuition - to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. * Social Intuition aka Common Touch - intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. The user also gains a great voice, eloquence and charisma. * Weapon Proficiency - immediate understanding and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. Other Variations * Agriculture/Aquaculture Intuition: The user has mastery of Agriculture/Aquaculture using all types of methods, techniques and skills. * Answer Intuition: to know the answer to any question or problem one happens to experience. * Beverage Intuition: To have all the skills, techniques, And styles of a master beverage maker, be it alcoholic or not and the user has the intuition of knowing whats in a beverage alcoholic or not. * Botany/Fungi Intuition: The user has intuition of knowing all about plants and fungi. * Chronological Intuition: to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. * Computer Operation: to have skills and knowledge at operating computers. * Conspiracy Intuition: to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. * Criminology Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to perform perfect crimes and run criminal organizations without leaving a trace. * Culinary Intuition: to master all culinary skills and techniques. * Elucidation: to innately understand complex concepts. * Experimentation: to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. * Hacking Intuition: to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. * Killing Intuition: to have perfect intuition on killing styles. * Law Intuition: to understand various laws. * Literary Intuition: to have understanding intuition of literary techniques and styles.. * Magicians Intuition: to have a talent of deception through stage performances. * Material Intuition: to verify what a compound object is made up of. * Performance Art Intuition: to understand performance arts. * Riders Aptitude: to possess extraordinary driving and riding skills. * Spatial Intuition: to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. * Sport Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. * Vehicle Intuition: to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. Associations *Combined with Empathic Mimicry, the user may gain Intuitive Empathy. *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Wisdom *Enlightenment *Hypercognition *Instant Learning *Neuro-Psychic Knowledge *Numerical Precision *Psionic Intuition Limitations *Can still forget known information. *May have the side affect of becoming obsessed with knowing more of everything. *May only work as a "gut feeling" rather than giving the user the whole picture. *Could suffer from information overload. Known Users Gallery Link vs Armos.jpg|Link (The Legend of Zelda) learns how to use new weapons and items the minute he obtains them. Touhou Fuhai Jigentou.jpg|After witnessing Toho Fuhai () perform the long-range version of the Moon Crushing Dimension Blade... Akua Long Range Jigentou.PNG|...Shuzen Akua (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) intuitively learned how to do the same. River Tam.jpg|River Tam (Firefly/Serenity) JJ-infobox.png|JJ Powell (No Ordinary Family) refers to this ability as his "Super Brain." File:Kiriyama_Kazuo.jpg|Kazuo Kiriyama (Battle Royale) can instantly learn and master something due to his brain damage erasing all emotions, leading him to the projected winner of the program, barring unforeseen circumstances. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Data-based powers Category:Science Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Intuition Category:Smart Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers